Love of the Avatar
by romanticartoons
Summary: The war between the nations has finally seized and now life has a chance at being normal. Finally revealing how they feel, Aang and Katara set out on a journey of passion and emotion to connect.
1. Chapter 1

His lips against mine, his hands around my neck. I could tell what he was thinking, exactly what I thinking. I had seen this coming but I blushed anyway. I paused anyway. At first I just stood there wondering what was going on until I realized I was kissing Aang back.

When he pulled away we both just stared into each others eyes. Me into his big gray eyes full of drive and content and his into my round blue eyes full of surprise, shock, anger, so many emotions were ran through me I couldn't tell one from another. The only thing I knew was that Aang was right, I did love him. This whole time. This whole war, the one destined for me was right by my side fighting to protect me and the rest of the world.

"Katara, I love you. I have always. Not like a sister or a best friend. Like soulmate." Then he blushed. He was so cute when he did that..

"Aang," I started, not knowing what to say, "I-I love you too. Always. Forever."

He caressed my cheek and I sighed lightly.

His body tensed up and he stared into my eyes. It took our will power not to just break down right there and kiss until another war broke out.

"Katara?"

"Yes?" I asked dazed.

"I'm sorry"

"S-sorry? Aang! What for?" I asked nervously. What had he done? What had _I _done?

"For waiting I guess. Until right after this war ended. I couldn't wait any longer."

I smiled and blushed a little, "Aang, before now, I don't think I _was _ready. But I am now. And I know it! For sure."

He smiled and then we were caught up in each others eyes again. This time only closer and even more passionately. We both leaned in our lips about to touch-

"GUYS! Soups up! And Iroh put min-" Toph stopped suddenly feeling the positions our bodies were in. She blushed and continued, "oh! Er, you two just carry on sorry!"

"NO!" I said suddenly. Ugh! _Why _am I so stupid sometimes? "We'd love some soup! What were you saying?"

Toph looked very puzzled but carried on, "er, Iroh put mint leaves in the soup. It gives it a very tangy flavor! Uh, you should come in and try it!" She blushed wildly and hurried inside smirking.

Me and Aang went inside for our supper and chatted with our family. Our new and improved family.

I was eating and glancing at Aang the whole time. I had mixed feelings about this, us. I must have had a concentrated look on my face because when I came back to reality Sokka was staring at _me. _He noticed _something _was going on and knowing him, he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"So," he started acting casual, "anything goin' on Katara?"

Suki stared at him with a amazement and said, "a war that separated and nearly destroyed the world as we know it just ended and you ask you're siser if anything's 'goin' on'?"

He blushed and looked ridiculous. "Er...Yeah...?"

We all laughed and then I just knew, everything with me and Aang was going to be alright.

_Hi! Please comment/rate! I know that this was short but I will be adding more! Uh, thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

The snow gently fell to ground and I sighed with delight at the beauty.

Aang came up behind me and I have to admit, he scared me a little. His hands were shoved inside his pockets and he just stood there looking out at the meadow with me.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked breathlessly.

"Hmm" he agreed quietly, "not as beautiful as you though." He said with a shy smile on his face.

"Aang, you're to flattering…" I said quietly blushing.

He turned to me and kissed me with passion.

I reacted quickly throwing my arms around his neck.

Me and Aang had been together for only six months now and our lives were perfect. We were young but lived together in a small village, Yashu in the earth kingdom. Now that the war had ended, the world was restored and balanced again.

Slowly and naturally we pulled away. This was perfect. In a snowy field, with no one but else.

I closed my eyes and took in the moment. This was just…perfect. In every single way.

Aang stared at me with a serious expression on his face. I was worried, "Aang, is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"Katara…" he began slowly, "let's get married. I-I know we're young and it's only been six months but I love you! There's no one else I could be with! I couldn't live without you! Please Katara, you're my life now, always."

I looked into his eyes and the earth stopped spinning. My heart stopped beating. Aang had proposed? Aang proposed!

I slammed into him, giving him an intense, passionate kiss.

His eyes widened in surprise but he went with it.

I pulled away smiling like crazy.

"I'll take that as a yes than?"

"Oh Aang!" I said almost crying, "you don't even have to ask! O-of course! There's no one I would rather spend my life with either! This is just perfect!"

He smiled and laughed a little.

Suddenly, a new problem dawned on me. Soka. "Wait," I said slowly, "what will Soka think? I'm his little sister and already getting married! AANG HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" I said worriedly.

Then Aang did the weirdest thing! He _laughed! _I just about smacked him! What _would _Soka think? After all, he was a sort of father figure to me. And my dad! What would _he _think? We'd have to do this somewhere secret maybe…Somewhere no one could judge us.

"Katara, calm down! You really think I'd propose without your dad's blessing and telling Soka? That's just sad!" He joked.

I sighed with relief and smiled. Then blushed, in spite of myself. "Yeah…that was stupid of me huh?"

He smiled, "come on, let's go tell the others."

We walked into Irohs house where he now lived with Togh.

"Well well!" Togh started, "isn't it the love birds?" She began to make kissy faces and prance around laughing.

She must've felt the excitement in our bodies because she slowly stopped and looked at us funny.

"Togh," I started.

"Me and Katara are getting married!" Aang finished.

Togh stared at us with amazement on her face. "No. WAY!" She exclaimed, "you're not serious! When did he propose?"

"Well, just now actually!" I said blushing.

"Wait, when?" she asked confused.

Iroh walked in and we explained the whole thing to both of them. I didn't know that Aang would be as excited as he was but…he could be a romantic, I'll put it that way.

Iroh and Togh congratulated us and we headed over to Sokas and Sukis (who had recently gotten married and settled down) to tell them the news.

Before we could even knock, Suki came running out, "IS IT TRUE? ARE YOU TWO GETTING MARRIED!"

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"I see Iroh called" Aang said happily.

Soka walked out looking at Aang solemnly. Uh oh. Then he looked at me.

I felt horrible, Soka shouldn't be mad, I loved Aang, isn't _that _what mattered? If Soka was going to live the rest of his life hating Aang for marrying his little sister, I didn't know if I could marry Aang! "Soka, listen if you're going to-"

"I'm just kidding around!" Soka said pulling me close, "come here! I'm so happy for you!" He scruffled my hair and I could feel the heat rising to my face, "I'm so happy for you two! We should've had a double wedding! Oh, and don't worry, Aang has his priorities straight thanks to me!"

I just stared him, "oh yeah, I'm sure it was _all you _Soka," I said teasingly.

We called up all our other close friends and relatives telling them about me and Aang. Everyone (not very surprisingly) was overjoyed and couldn't wait to see us. Each call, one or the other of us was blushing wildly because of a small thing someone had brought up but it was alright because he was my fiancée now.

That night there was a lot of romance in the air and the air and one thing led to another and we were hurrying off to our room leaving the rest of the world and our worries behind. Now it was just me, and him, and whatever we wanted.

_Teehee! Again, please comment/rate! I can't wait to add more! I will also be publishing a story about Alice Cullen from Twilight soo…please check that out! Thank you to those who rated!_


End file.
